


The Nymph In Blue

by LegoLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Consorts - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Nudity, Prince Sebastian, Servant Jim, almost sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Sebastian wants his nymph, his handsome young Servant. Jim Moriarty. Said servant wants his Prince...will they have each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for thelittlestcupoftea on tumblr. Thanks for being a follower!

It was early morning, most of the royals were still sound asleep...most of the servants were up and hurriedly preparing for another day in the castle. One such servant was the young Jim, the personal attendant to Prince Sebastian. He didn't claim to know the prince well, he was just another servant that happened to work in the castle and was lucky enough to be selected for the position closest to the royals. Jim suspected they picked him for the job because he was so meek looking. Who wouldn't trust him to look after a prince who was nearly twice his size?

Jim quietly entered the prince's chambers, going about his usual tasks, like filling the bath and laying out the prince's clothes for the day. Most of the time, Prince Sebastian slept through his preparations, but occasionally...he was awake. Jim was just reaching to pull back the sashes from the windows when he heard Sebastian rolling over in his bed. It was clear the prince was watching him, he could feel the intense gaze on his back.

“Good morning, Majesty.” Jim said softly, paused with his hand still on the soft fabric of the sashes.

Sebastian shifted again, the soft patter of feet hitting the floor alerting Jim to the fact that the prince was sitting up now. “Good morning.”

Jim remained in place for a few seconds more, before carefully letting the morning light into the room. Sebastian hummed behind him, he always was a fan of the mornings. Which Jim liked, because it made his job of readying the prince much easier.

The young servant hummed as he worked, tying the curtains back as he always did.

Unlike every other morning, though, Sebastian did not go to the window. The prince, instead, cleared his throat. “Jim.”

Jim froze, his name coming from Sebastian's lips was like a bolt of lightening. Jim inhaled sharply as his lungs screamed for air, reminding him he should breath. Needed to breath.

“Come here.”

Before he knew what he was doing, he was half turned towards the prince. His eyes caught Sebastian’s for a moment, then darted down.

“M-Majesty?”

Sebastian was half-naked...or maybe fully, the prince wasn't fond of the clothing he was forced to wear as a royal. The still collars and hot fabrics. Jim could count the times Sebastian had moaned about it. In any case, the prince was sitting on the edge of his lavish bed, with a sheet draped over his hips. And it was modestly draped at best.

Sebastian patted the bed next to him. “It's alright. You're not in trouble.” He paused, “Please?”

Slowly, painfully slowly, Jim walked over...and sat next to the prince. His heart fluttered as he thought of how many woman had been this close to the prince. There had to be hundreds of consorts. Then again, Jim had never really seen many women or signs of women in these chambers.

“Have I told you I like this colour on you?” Sebastian asked softly as he gently laid a hand on Jim's arm, stroking the dark blue fabric.

Jim blushed softly, “Yes.” Perhaps that was why Jim preferred the dark blue tunic. Perhaps that was why it was beginning to show signs of wear and tear. He'd used it quite a lot...used it to feel the prince's eyes on him.

Sebastian hummed, his firm fingers smoothing over the fabric, tracing up towards Jim's shoulder. “Good...” He smiled smoothly, “But perhaps once more couldn't hurt.” He leaned over to whisper, “You look like a handsome nymph...a ethereal spirit...you're my waking muse.”

Jim trembled, but not in a bad way, as the words rumbled around his brain. He could feel the heat in his blush and the quickness of his breath. The prince found him alluring? Jim was honestly elated and excited...and nervous. Surely it wasn't permitted...surely a prince like Sebastian shouldn't be chasing a lowly servant...

“I would see you named my consort...” Sebastian continued, his long fingers moving to take one of Jim's quivering hands, “...if you would have me, Jim.”

Jim's fingers gently intertwined with the prince's as it was raised to his firm lips. A soft kiss grazed each knuckle with adoration...adoration Jim had not felt before. His heart swelled and his throat constricted. “C-consort, Sire?”

Sebastian smiled gently, “You would be by my side, always. You would travel with me to far off kingdoms...you would be most coveted and protected.” Sebastian shifted a bit closer, drawing Jim closer so his other hand could reach to stroke his cheek. “You're a rare beauty...servant's work is something far beneath you...you're meant for such great things.”

Greater things? Jim blushed and smiled coyly, “If...I were to say yes...would I...be tended to as you are, Sire?” Jim hesitantly eased a bit closer to the prince, drawn in by the heat of his bare chest, “Would...I be adorned in the finest of things to match your whims?”

Sebastian shook his head, causing Jim to frown. “No.” Sebastian leaned in closer, his lips but breaths from Jim's. “You would be treated as if you were a precious gift, a god among men.” Jim's eyes blazed, his heart thudded rapidly in his ears. “I would never have your feet touch the ground again, if you wished it...” Jim swallowed hard, his lips parted as he gasped for breath gently. “I would be adorned to match you, my precious nymph.”

Jim waited...waited for a the kiss that came after the statements, but Sebastian stayed put...his breath racing in tandem. Jim blinked, his confusion obviously showing, because Sebastian licked his lips.

“May I...” His voiced was hoarser than Jim had ever heard. Even after battle, Sebastian had always had a strong voice. “I'd...like to kiss you...”

Again, the servant’s heart swelled. Sebastian was...asking him? What prince would ask a simple servant such a trivial thing? None came to mind....none but the glorious blonde that sat there waiting and poised to either pull away or press on.

Jim felt his head nod imperceptibly, “Yes...” He whispered a moment before those firm lips were crashing into his!

The force of it caused Jim to fall backwards onto the bed, dragging the prince with him, unwilling to let the young man go now that he finally had him. The prince growled in his throat, a pleased growl that stirred something primal in Jim. The servant gasped through the wet kisses, tasting wine and smoke on the man's breath. He vaguely caught himself smirking, knowing the prince's father ha forbade him from smoking anymore with the guards. The prince had been with his men then, disobeying his father.

Jim felt hands on his tunic, Sebastian started to pull back from the kiss to pant. “May I--”

“Yes!” Jim jerked the prince's lips back to his by tugging his neck, letting the prince deftly strip away the blue tunic...the leggings were close to follow as they frantically grasped at each other. Clearly they'd been pining long if this was how they felt after only a few moments of affections being declared. Jim gasped as the rough hands gripped his hips and held him firmly while Sebastian's lips trailed slowly down his neck.

“Yes...yes...”

Just as the prince cleaned the dip in his throat, the chamber doors opened! Both froze, Jim internally panicking.

“Sire I—oh!” It was just one of the advisers...the usual one that came each day without fail. The one that Jim usually remembered was coming. Apparently having a lusty prince over him caused memory loss.

Sebastian made no move to hide what he was up to or who it was with, he had his eyes locked firmly on the adviser. “Is it dreadfully important or can it wait until after I've said a proper good morning to my Royal Consort?”

The adviser was bowing, rapidly backing out of the room. “I'll send another servant...to tend you...both.”

“Have them knock.” The door closed, “And tell my father!”

As if that needed to be said. Sebastian waited a moment, then looked down at a very red Jim. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smoothed fingers through his hair, “Forgive me, nymph.”

Jim shook his head slowly, smiling gently as he carefully wrapped arms around the prince...his prince. “We can finish later...after all...you did say I would come with you everywhere.” Sebastian’s groan had Jim blushing brightly.

“You are a very naughty nymph...”

“A perfect consort for a very naughty prince.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a while to get back to. I had to deal with a few crisis of my own. Here is the next little tidbit anyway! Enjoy lovelies.

Jim carefully unfolded a delicate silk fan, blue silk to be precise. One of his many gifts from Sebastian since being named a consort. He rather liked the title...and the perks. One of which was having a seat next to the king as they watched the jousting tournament. It was a place reserved for royalty. And Jim.

Jim was adorned all in blue robes, all silk...all flowing and fabulous. His wrist bore bangles of every sort and Jim mused that if Sebastian gave him one more ring he wouldn't have enough fingers. He truly adored the gifts...because Sebastian went out of his way to find Jim to give them to him personally. He could have just as easily dedicated an adviser to do so, but Sebastian painstakingly searched for every shiny gift.

The consort gently fanned himself as he watched another pair of jousters race at each other. What courage it had to take to run at each other with long spears and try not to be hit by them. It hardly seemed a sport for a prince, but then again, it was Sebastian.

The king didn't seem to mind terribly, which spoke volumes of Sebastian’s skills...or his lack of interest if his son lived or died.

The clatter of a combatant being knocked from his horse called Jim's attention back to the arena. The crowd cheered and the victor raised his lance in triumph. The arena was cleared and the flags were changed....

“Oh! The Prince is next!” Jim couldn't help but blurt as Sebastian's royal crest was positioned next to the opposing one. The King started at him. He blushed brightly and clapped a hand over his mouth. “Many apologies Sire...”

A slow smile curved at the King's lips, “All is well.” He assured, looking back towards the arena.

Jim still blushed, he was still getting used to the fact that the king didn't mind him as a consort. In fact, he'd all but hugged Jim the day Sebastian had declared it. Apparently the king had been very concerned his son would never find love. Which was an odd thought for Jim, should he not care more for and heir than love?

In any case, Jim followed the king's gaze, his eyes falling upon the shiny armour and the prancing warhorse of Prince Sebastian Moran. Not surprising, Sebastian’s eyes were on Jim. Jim leaned a bit closer to the railing. Some unspoken command was issued, because without warning, Sebastian was charging forward! His opponent raced to meet him!

Sebastian missed, but his opponent did not, the lance slammed into his chest, flinging him back, but not off!

Jim gasped. “He'll be killed!”

The king chuckled gentle behind him, leaning to place a comforting hand on Jim's arm. “Not this day...” He assured, “He almost always takes the first blow.”

“H-he does? Why?” Jim frowned, watching Sebastian repositioning himself, shaking off the rattling blow that surely would have unseated anyone else.

“To get mad.” The king hummed, “To win.”

Sebastian waited for his opponent to grab a new lance, the last broken on his amour. Again, the unspoken command came. Sebastian bellowed as he spurred his mount's flanks! The horse leaped with a shriek of its own, a shriek of excitement, the thrill of the rush into battle. A fearless mount for a fearless prince. Sebastian charged, the crowd cheered as the two jousters raced for each other. Sebastian's lance struck home, splintering against the other's breastplate withe enough force to be audible even over the roaring crowd. The cheering only increased as Sebastian's opponent toppled, unseated, and ploughed into the earth.

Jim hardly noticed when he jumped up, cheering with the crowd as Sebastian shook his lance over his head, ripping his helm off as he smiled up at Jim. Then he nodded to his father, who nodded back. The king stood, raising his hands for silence.

The crowd stilled, Jim was awed by the power.

Sebastian guided his mount closer to the raised platform where his lovely blue nymph watched from above. Jim fidgeted, what was this?

“As many of you may have noticed, my son, your prince, has been...different of late.” The king smiled towards Jim, who blushed wildly, “For that, this handsome creature is responsible.” Jim gaped, all eyes on him. He nervously backed away, but the king gently wrapped an arm about his shoulder to bring him out to the front once more. “You have my thanks.”

“I...wh-what?”

“You have made my son so happy...it's clear to me what must be done now.”

“Father, if you don't mind, I'd like to take things from here.” Sebastian called up with a bright smile. The king chuckled and stepped back, leaving Jim clinging to the rail and staring down at Sebastian.

The blonde prince, with his sweat soaked hair and his raging warhorse between his knees. Jim swallowed hard, watching and waiting, his heart hammering in his chest.

“James Moriarty.” Sebastian paused, “My beautiful nymph...long were the days when we were apart. My heart ached without you. Now, it races with excitement and joy every time I stare upon you.” Jim could feel all the eyes on him, his blush was hot and he felt as if his heart would burst. “I wish to feel it race every day until my death.” Sebastian shook loose a gauntlet, letting it fall without regard for where it landed. He reached behind his breastplate and carefully withdrew a glimmering shining ring on a chain. It had a beautiful blue hue...and a rather huge gem. Sebastian pulled the chain over his head and held the ring up towards Jim. “May I marry you, nymph?”

Of course Sebastian would ask him that. Of course he'd want to say it that way...just as he'd asked to kiss Jim so long ago. Jim felt a bubble of emotions sweep through him and slowly leak out as tears down his cheeks.

Sebastian waited, so did the crowd, the tension was thick in the air.

“Y-yes...” Jim managed to choke out, “Yes!”

Anything else Jim wanted to say was drowned out by the thunderous roar of the crowd. The king clapped him on the shoulder, but Jim only had eyes for the young prince below that smiled up at him. Jim held up his glittering left hand, looking at the bare ring finger and down to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, eyes twinkling. He spoke, but Jim couldn't hear it...but he could read his lips.

“I was counting.”

Jim laughed gently, wiping at his joyful tears. Of course. Of course he had been.

 


End file.
